The Doll and the Picture Frame
by shadewithoutcolor
Summary: Haunted by his experiences of war,Ulysses called upon the service of the Auto Memories Doll to grasp the heaviness of the telegram of an old friend Henry, which turns to be the famous Violet Evergarden, came fresh from her previous commissions. As Violet unravelled his story, there is something more to Ulysses' association with Henry than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hollow Man

A photograph hidden, in the shadows on Ulysses' table, it mockingly glanced a happier time. Ulysses holding a beer gently to another lost commander. He recalled his name to be something pompous. _Eliot?_ Ulysses thought bitterly, his last memory with him when he buried him on that winter, with an unmarked grave, with tears and a drinking song to serenade him in his eternal sleep.

The voice echoed in the distance from the dark room.

"...Is Mr Ulysses in.." He nursed the limb of what remains and used his hands to clutch the crutches. Ulysses muttered "Damn.." as he hobbled himself into the door. "..Who the hell are you..", as he opened the door gingerly. A small boy came in with a cheerful smile, his ruffled hair echoed his long journey to find him. "Thank goodness I managed to find you…" as he passed a sealed telegram.

Ulysses glanced at him coldly "Keh…" and quickly the young boy bolted slightly. He quickly bites a knife to take off the wax seal. Ulysses swallowed calmly as he read the words of the telegram. His mouth raised in a silent scream.

He slammed the paper down to the table. Somehow the room grew empty with stifled sobs.

 _Perhaps his wish did come true._

* * *

Somehow the bar grew silent, as Ulysses pointed out his order to the solemn bar owner. "The usual.."

"It came with the greatest regret, with my brother's final wish, to speak with you. Sadly it is unfulfilled, he always wished how things could be better and lament that the war should not happen.." Ulysses held back the tears as he glanced at the reflection of the beer. Sometimes he wished he could erase that winter, where they huddle like rats under the drain, silent screams echoed in the distance. Him lying down in the snow, with blood bathing the ground, with eyes glazed to the cawing birds. Ulysses covered his face in shame, fighting off the cawing sounds and pained sobs from the blown up limbs.

A leaflet fluttered in the distance, with its title whispering "Auto memoir dolls.." Ulysses glanced at a pretty lady using a typewriter. Her face serene and calm to hear the client's wishes, Maybe he could exorcise the winter out of his mind with that doll. Quickly he snatched that leaflet from the wall and hid in his pocket.

"Have you heard about the passing of that geezer Henry…" as one of the patrons glanced at Ulysses "It is a pity, he always comes with everything but eventually, he came with nothing…"

* * *

Weeks later, a knock came over the door, Ulysses twitched like a rabbit on a hunt. He swore that could be an annoying passerby preaching for his salvation, but somehow there is that urgency to race to the door. It could be someone else, maybe a former man in arms popping by to share that adventure or maybe an old man delivering the newspapers to the home.

Ulysses quietly hobbled to the door, clutching to that worn out telegram piece, thinking of that old urban legend shared by a certain man in arms with an eyepatch, telling of a ghost who keep eating hearts of those afraid amidst the mocking warmth of the campfire. It said that he could savour the cries and the screams of his victims.

Somehow a voice came to his head.

"I will see you on the other side…" as he tilted his helmet before they walked through the pathway with many blank soldiers staring at the colourless sky. Ulysses shut his eyes slightly as he reached for that door. He slowly glanced at the mouth, he thought he saw the ghost of his friend, but instead, it was a young lady.

 _A doll?_

What he noticed is her ocean blue eyes, stoic and calm, like the seashore he used to pass their train en route to the battlefield. "You must be Ulysses.."

Those eyes shimmer a little amidst the dark, like that campfire a while back, which the men would lament over the missing relatives and lovers. Ulysses could recall a young soldier staring at the sea, mumbling how much he missed the green pastures of his home. The shimmer of her brooch echoed that sentiment of that young man who never faced the horrors of war. "I will run as fast as I can, to wherever my customer desires. I am the Auto Memories Doll," She quickly bowed to Ulysses calmly "Violet Evergarden…"

"I do not know that you are fast.." Ulysses rubbed his head slightly with nervousness. He has yet to clear up his messy table filled with daily agendas "Apologies for the mess..you should have alerted me much earlier.I could clear up the apartment clearly…"

"May I get you something…"

"Tea will do.. since you set the time to be a week, we get to work Mr Ulysses." Violet curtly interrupted Ulysses' ramblings, as she searched for a table Ulysses observed her settling her typewriter down to the table which is next to the picture frame. Violet affirmed to Ulysses "Perhaps you want to make yourself comfortable.." Ulysses hesitantly took a seat, watched her bit her brown kid gloves to reveal a mechanical hand, it seems to glisten in the sunlight. "What happened Violet.."

"Lost my arms at the Great war.." Violet swallowed quietly, as it echoed that sad moment, the catalyst of her taking that job as the Auto Memory Doll "While saving the Major in an attack…" as she gently placed the steel fingertips unto the buttons of the typewriter. Ulysses quietly smiled at her "Seems you are also in the war while back.." somehow he touched the nub again "Must be shit to not to silence the voices in your head, innocent or not.."

Somehow she meticulously set the papers on top of the typewriter, unfazed by the mess of the room. "is there something in mind…or…someone…"

"Do you see the framed photograph.." Violet watched Ulysses covered his eyes, and somehow she brought the photograph to the light. It was a happier time. " It has been years since I resigned from the army, and it never left me.." Ulysses pointed to that man "Recently…that man…shit…an old friend of mine…" Violet attentively listened to his life story of his, somehow she could feel the bitterness in his voice, as he recounts a tale of them having the drink before the deployment.

Their minds yet devoid of the sounds of bombs exploding and the sea of corpses which they will entangle someday. Somehow the sips quell of the horrors that are to come. "Sometimes I feel this war will never end.." Henry giggled darkly "The damn military will treat us like the pawns in the bloody chessboard, eventually no one will win." Ulysses smiled calmly, soon their civilian life will be a different world to them. He heard of anecdotes of men coming out from the warlike ghosts, nevertheless, he seems optimistic about his home life. "Should we escape the bloody war, I rather settle down somewhere quiet and live…"

Somehow death seems better than living itself.

He gave a mocking grin to Violet. "I will do anything for that bastard to die.." She noticed in her encounters when clients open up to their experiences, their masks fell and they become vulnerable in their emotions whenever it is grief or love. Violet has to express those feelings on paper with composure and yet with heart. Ulysses is no different, he becomes the burning forest, like the perilous training grounds in her youth, all repressed by his fist curled up in anger. Blank soldiers walking the labyrinth of darkness and fear, with no foresight of home. He fought it hard to detachedly said no to Violet. His lips quivered to curse the name of that liar that caused his agony. "Escape the bloody war…",as he nearly snatches the frame, threatening it to break it onto the floor.

Violet swallowed quietly as she held his wrist tightly "You need to calm down sir.." She noticed his hand with the crumpled paper as she stared at him firmly, those ocean blue eyes become like that storm a while back when he entered the battlefield with villagers fearing for their lives "I recall a friend telling me that you are burning up… You will not notice the scars until later"

"It is nothing…"Ulysses mockingly laughed "Get to work Violet, and get out of here…" He seems to be in denial, his eyes glazed into hers. Violet stood her ground as she saw a piece of paper on the floor, addressing to Ulysses "You are burning up sir, I am not leaving, it must be the telegram that is why you want me to come here.."

"It is nothing.."

Violet's eyes flashed to her past, as she withheld Ulysses' angry fits, she could recall in her darkest moment where she threw everything in rage, haunted by Gilbert's kind eyes pleading her to leave, and how the flames burned her body. She was then unafraid, but she fears the burn for she would spend many days, writing unsent letters in her dark room, composing them day and night, without food and drink. "Sir I fear you are exhausted tonight, may I have the telegram please.."

That person is slowly eating up Ulysses, seeing no light in the dark. "Damn…why…it is hard.." Ulysses' voice cracked slightly as he passed the telegram to Violet's cold hands "Go and read it, and figure.." His body becomes the shadow again as he walked to the lamp, and slowly light it up "Should you find me.I will be upstairs, you will sleep on the couch tonight. I will make arrangements with the inn tomorrow for your stay.."

"There is no need for arrangements…I am inclined, by our contact to stay in your house..." Violet watched Ulysses slam the door and heard him mumble some curses.

Violet composed herself like a soldier at war and quietly read the telegram. She swallowed the tears as she read the sobering message of that person. It must have hurt to see the consequences of wishful thinking.

She knew the heat of war, it choked her, it burnt her, and if most...

 _It nearly killed her._

Ulysses is slowly noticing the burns on his hands by now. Violet slowly climbed up the steps, stood by the door soberly and knocked quietly "Have a restful night sir. We will work on your letter after breakfast."

He did not reply.

All Violet could do is to be the steady anchor in his storm, as she clutched the telegram tightly.

* * *

 **Note:** First of all thank you guys for taking the time to read this fanfic. This story is pretty personal as I wanted to pour my feelings out based on an experience I have at work and making it to something positive. I am really indebted to the anime for helping me to contextualise my feelings of past encounters and making it better.

Anyway, feedback and comments are welcomed! I will post the chapters on my writing Tumblr blog shade-without-color if you want to give it a read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-A Peculiar Winter**

The sun blinded Ulysses' eyes cruelly, somehow that night he held that glass too tightly causing the palms of his hands to bleed. He slowly let go of the glass, watching the shards reflected back at his dull eyes. He withheld that twitch, clutching with his thin coat and dog tag, treading through the snowy mountains. A voice came again as Ulysses watch over at the distance. _"I will see you on the other side."_

 _This time taunting._

His mouth gaped into a silent scream, hands gripped onto his neck, Ulysses extorted that pain ever so easily until a knock came over the door. That voice came over calm and collected. "Good morning.." Violet dress quite minimally, with her hair reaching to her shoulders. Ulysses thought for a minute that she was the model in the poster that he has seen at the bar. Always poised and calm, ready to write their hearts out to the clients _"I will give you time to compose yourself.."_

Violet flipped her skirt slightly, with eyes poised against Ulysses' stormy gaze. " _I placed a cup of tea on the table, should you be ready.."_ She remained silent on the scars that are imprinted on his neck. Maybe his conscience is pricking him.

Ulysses murmured bleakly "yes.."

"Do not do anything harsh sir.." Violet watched him soberly as she closed the door. "We have a letter to write." Ulysses swallowed slightly, rearranging the objects in the room. Meanwhile Violet waited quietly for Ulysses on the small table, pulling the kid gloves with her mouth revealing her steel fingertips. with eyes closed she memorized the letters in her head, flexing it up and down, observing the picture frame of a different time. She thought over the telegram that Ulysses received on that fateful evening, maybe he is shocked, Violet thought pensively, after all, the mention of Henry brought him sadness and fear in his heart.

* * *

A haggard face came from the shadows, as Violet nearly feed the papers in the typewriter. "Sorry for the abrupt call …" Violet passed him the cup of tea calmly "I assume you did not sleep well last night.." Ulysses sips it mournfully "Ahhh… it is nothing.." The burn is slowly consuming him. And soon she started to type the words gently "To Henry…" Her heart discerned at that moment, as Ulysses swallowed his fears "..Do not mention him, please.."

Violet replied quietly. "I understand how much you are close to him.." He shook his head, reluctantly letting Violet enter in his world, the same world she was birthed too, the ghosts she killed will never be quelled, "It must be difficult to comprehend things that happened in the past, I was in your place too.." she glanced at the window,the sun seems to shine brightly and the autumn wind blew the curtains gently "Maybe we should take a walk to clear things up.." It is strange that she made such a request, maybe it will slow the process of writing the letter.

Violet gave a small smile to Ulysses, as they walked by the houses nearby, observing how the house change colour with the falling leaves. Ulysses glanced at the houses nearby, and that still moment he saw a familiar cottage. His throat went dry "…Sheesh, we would compete with everything…like.." He could hear the giggles on the road, and how Ulysses would struggle to carry the rocks to the house. "Before we are deported to the battlefield, we met the same house, just to talk things.." Somehow he watched the children chasing by the roads when he smiled bemusedly on their innocence.

"Say we come back alive…" Henry chatted quietly as he took a cigarette and smoked "We are remembered not as heroes but regular men. Ulysses swallowed slightly, seems that idea of the battlefield seems far "No matter what we will always see each other on the other side."

"Always.."

* * *

Ulysses watched the sun set quickly, clutching his chest tightly as that cottage become shadowed "Not anymore… you know how people can change in circumstances.." Violet understood its implications of leaving the great war. She would huddle herself with the frightened soldiers in the cold, with eyes hardened from the killing. Gilbert seems emotionless as he watched the moonless night with fear, as he comforted an injured soldier. "Violet.." as he nearly gaped at Violet watching a medic nearly cutting his leg "Major.."

Somehow he bowed to the medic and brought her out of the tent. The silence grew deeper between the two of them and Gilbert heaved indifferently "You should rest..", watching her haggard face bathed in shadow, she replied quietly to Gilbert's calmness "Major, give me an order.."

"Just rest.." Gilbert smiled quietly "We have a long morning…"

"What if we are ambushed.."

Gilbert smiled a little,as he held her by the shoulder "Do not worry, we will fight together side by side.." He knows that there are many that prowl by, like the hungry wolves at night. Violet withheld her fears and walked. back. Somehow for that moment, she becomes like her namesake, a beautiful goddess amidst the murk of the battlefield. "My dear Violet.."

* * *

Violet swallowed the tears as she turned away from the house "You thought of someone.." Ulysses raised an eyebrow on Violet's silence. "No matter how much we tried, we will never forget the faces of those we lost, no matter how tragic or frightening." He heaved slightly, as he glanced at his house which grows colder and colder "I cannot forget the faces once we rode the train, it seems further than I think.." The sounds of the train grated his ears, and for that moment it seems like forever. "For the next moment I see pastures of people laying down or bushes..but Henry..he seems to change…" as Ulysses glanced at the crutches and how he walked through the fields, witnessing Henry kissing his girlfriend goodbye. "I watched Henry swallowed…" He hated to recount that parting, maybe he changed or perhaps her too. "I thought of the girlfriend as he rode the train, he did not die a hero's nor a martyr.."

"Then what would you want to say to him, in any circumstance.." Violet spoke calmly, he is indeed burning up "No matter what you think of him, you will see him well…" She thought of the telegram, it must be news about his whereabouts. "Even in death, he will see you well and alive, despite what he lived…" Ulysses bit his lip fearfully "Living is hard, for death is comfortable…" He chuckles nervously "I suppose it made us human.."

Somehow the sky grew darker, and Ulysses' eyes widen with surprise as he felt raindrops on his shoulder 'Shit we better move.." and quickly they ran to the nearest watched his reaction changed over as if fleeing from his past.

"Thank goodness we are here.." as Ulysses raised his hand to order a drink. Violet watched him let down his guard as he passed her the soup bowl to her "Nothing much but it should be able to tide through the rainfall.." Ulysses glanced over the small window, covered by thundering storms "..What should we do by now…."

Somehow the science penetrated between the both, and he glanced at Violet's determined gaze ". maybe we could use the time to write down your thoughts.."

* * *

 **Note:** First of all thank you guys for the follows and favourites of that story! It made my day to see how much you appreciated my story and how it resonated with you. I just finished the series lately and I could say it really helped me to reconcile my feelings at work, as Violet learnt how to accept her feelings,I too feel the growth too. In fact, I put one of Claudia's quotes as a reminder for myself on my desk currently, to remind myself that surely things will past. That is how much i am indebted to the anime and the light novels. You can read this chapter on my Tumblr writing blog and the next chapter will come after my trip to Japan which I am pretty excited.

Anyway as usual, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unspoken words**

Ulysses raised an eyebrow "What .." he somehow slipped his hands into his pockets "That fast.." Seems the storm is about to pass through. His thoughts stopped as she pulled the kid gloves reflecting the dull sheen of her mechanical hands."May I ask you, sir, to give me some time…" Her eyes flashed to Ulysses' reluctant gaze, her mind imagined the papers feeding to her typewriter 'Just pour it out, and forget those.."

"Fine…" Ulysses took a cigarette and placed it in between his lips "Carry on.." observing Violet's calm energy, typing each word. Ulysses swallowed slightly, nearly choking from the smoke in his lungs "..To Henry…it has been a while…" Violet could feel the tremors in his voice, choking him out, maybe she heard him say sorry. Aidan has that same gaze, withholding his requests, to get words out from his mouth. He no longer withheld a silent scream but circulated in Violet's fingers. "..It is funny that you actually foresee that shit coming.." At that moment, Ulysses saw Henry on the table, raising a glass to the fallen and the damned. And of course with that cheeky smirk as always.

"Just want to let you know.." Ulysses broke into a small smile, the winds seem to howl violently in the pub as the owner scrambled himself to close the door. He watched the faces of frightened boys trudging through the winter snow, and a young man with an eyepatch clutched at his last token of his loved one, a lock of hair tucked in his shirt. "Are you happy to be alive.." Somehow he could hear a chuckle at the distance, maybe how bad Ulysses looked like. Violet paused her typing to give him a squeeze in the hand. "..It will be alright..just let it out, sir…"

Ulysses muttered quietly "..Sorry.."

"You do not need too…" Violet clutched her brooch tightly, that memory, it must be hard to comprehend words, all lost in confusion and pain. "Whenever the circumstances, perhaps I regret to this day to never speak to you…" He paused slightly to see Henry raising a glass to the sky, to those who have fallen. "Never hold sadness..and…" Ulysses breathed out his last word, withholding the tears in his eye "And live…" Somehow the storm seems to pass by. Violet held his hand tightly "I am proud of you sir…" as they watched the sun bathed the bodies "We can continue the letter in the house, I got all of the keys memorized.." Ulysses blinked slightly to see Henry giving him a gentle wave goodbye at the entrance of the noisy pub, that little shit always keeps smiling. He must be telling me to stop pitying myself and live.

"I assume you are optimistic about me.." Ulysses muttered cheekily, his heart felt lighter. Violet gave a small smile "I am.." as she watched the sunset "We shall do fine.." The horizon neared out for those dark souls searching themselves "We have more to finish.."

* * *

Months later somehow took his time to tender to the new blowing wildflowers. He seems to smile more since Violet finished her assignment, with a bow and few exchanges of thanks and gratitude. He somehow glanced at the same man who ran up to the hills. "Mail for Mr Ulysses." Quickly he caught the boy's letter and squat down quietly "Thanks.." as he rubbed his hair gently. "fancy some food, bet it is tiring to run up and down kid.."

The kid smiled gently "..Thanks…",and quickly he entered the house, all lighten up and this time he placed the frame of Henry and Ulysses at the bar, toasting their last before the war. "Help yourself to some bread and cheese.." Quietly he took the butter knife and opened the wax seal. The child gobbled up his meal, his mouth gaped quietly, as he could recognize his handwriting easily.

A letter delivered late.

 _Maybe it is a joke, or perhaps resolution between two parties. Life works indeed in a mysterious way_

"Hey.." The young child shouted "My payment…" and somehow the door closed quietly. Ulysses glanced through the writing quietly "It may be my last…forgive me, Ulysses.." A chuckle is heard in the distance, and suddenly his wordings become breath "I am a coward, yes I ran away while many suffered the wounds of war.." Ulysses gulped quietly as he could imagine his tonality to be serious "I fought my own war..If I say..it will never end.." His bitterness moved away since he wrote that letter to the stoic Violet "In case you are wondering if I lived the life as I should.."

"Idiot why.."

"You have the right to be bitter about me running away at the point of battle.." the letter follows its laments "Some are fortunate to live blameless lives, others relieve the ghosts and for I…If you ever have the strength to forgive.."

Ulysses glanced at the name and his ranking, it was printed clearly like daylight. "Place the letter where I am buried.." His eyes trailed to that window nearby and the young man glanced behind "Do you know there is a graveyard nearby, with this headstone.." The boy smiled gently "..I know..that is his last wish.."

* * *

Early next morning, Ulysses climbed up to the hill, wearing his dog tag, and a small bottle of wine from the store nearby. He grew silent with the row of graves, watching a man withholding his grief over a certain grave. Ulysses nodded to him "Hey.."

The man smiled at him "Funny that how things will past, once someone who you loved past.." and slowly he laid the flowers on top of the gravestone. "You looked as if you are having the feast with the dead.."

"You can say that…" Ulysses smiled bemusedly. "I suppose you have last wishes for that person…"

"I do..many.."

Ulysses smiled slightly, somehow he could hear a small group of children playing in the field, he could recall how he bundled up in the cold and Henry accidentally caught a ball in his hand. He cocked his gun quietly as he glanced at the timid child. Quietly he kept it away and start kicking the ball. For that moment, the bloodiness of war seems so far. It was all smiles and laughter. He looked over at the distance and the train made its grating sounds, he wondered how Violet could be brave despite the trauma?

Somehow he sat on his grave, placing the letter and dog tag gently and quietly poured himself a drink.

"Here is to you, old bastard…" Ulysses raised his glass "We meet again, and I wish you are happy now.."

* * *

Meanwhile Violet glanced over the changing colours of autumn, she got word over Claudia,via telegram and a flustered Auto-memory Doll (Violet could recall her calm image and her hands clutching her petticoat) , taking over some assignment due to Catteyia falling sick from a bar crawl with Benedict (which of course he won that round, unlike hers).

She thought about the encounter at the pub, penning his last wishes with her fingers, capturing his emotions on a rainy day. His face seems flaccid after the penning of the letter, and the only words they parted are thanks and well wishes for a safe journey. Violet bowed down quietly and wished him well. She recalled a little anecdote that he is going to do something and stop pitying himself.

That warmed her heart that he grew in that process of penning those letters

Her train of thought is suddenly interrupted by a kindly train conductor tipped his hat dignified "Miss, your ticket please.." and Violet quietly passed her ticket, and he punched the hole gently "hmmm, oh I heard about this place, it has the most beautiful streams and oh try their drinks.." He gave a playful wink to Violet, watching over the ever-changing skies "I particularly liked their ciders.."

"Thank you for the recommendations, sir. I do not drink sir..." Violet nodded quietly "I am here for a client's job.." The train conductor glanced at her pin, it dictates her life as an Auto-Memory Doll. "Peculiar…did you get asked often?" Violet smiled again "I do, I will rush to provide service anywhere you wish.." as he returned back the ticket, maybe Ulysses found his peace again with those letters. She too established that peace in her heart once she penned down the letters to Gilbert and let it float in the air. Her thoughts and feelings returning to her beloved again. The train conductor quietly mentioned at her "Anywhere you said?'

Violet nodded quietly, as she held the brooch again "Yes anywhere." Somehow the whistling of the train signalled her to the next destination. "Thank you very much and have a pleasant day."

The kind man smiled again "You, thank you very much.."

* * *

 **Note:** First of all, for those who favour and liked my fanfic, thank you very much! It really means the world to me, to write that piece to help me cope with a nasty experience of work. I, too, feel like Violet herself, wrestling with the negative feelings and to be able to express in a written form made me think of myself and my growth as a being that I will not be affected by the person's actions on me. Indeed words do have a powerful meaning when it came by, and being refreshed by my holiday in Japan-I added a little scene based on my experience riding an old steam train which is so surreal and wonderful. I bet that is what Violet felt when she has to hop many trains for her job.

The chapter you are reading can be found on my Tumblr blog and as usual, feedback will be appreciated as always.

Anyway, the next fanfic I am working is, with Fullmetal Alchemist which tackled war in a different context, something like Tenessee Williams' The Glass Menaragire meets Greek Tragedy which I am working out the details, and I did a character scene during my holiday, tentatively it is called Usurper for now. For original works, I will try to finish To Slay a Dragon interactive story with the other entries of rest on my fictionpress account. So stay tuned!


End file.
